Claudia Donovan
" }} }} '''Claudia Donovan', nicknamed "Mr. Knock-Knock" or "the Goo Queen" by Arthur Nielsen, is the younger sister of Joshua Donovan; she is a computer hacker, inventor, and employee of Warehouse 13. Artie described her appearance as a tech savvy, punk rock girl, with a bit of goth. Biography Claudia was raised by her older brother after both of her parents and sister allegedly died in a car wreck. While Joshua attended college, he studied under Professor Reynolds, and met Arthur Nielsen, who persuaded Josh to pursue a dangerous experiment in teleportation. When Joshua disappeared in an explosion, Claudia believed that he was dead, taking away the last bit of her family. Later in life, Claudia experienced visions in which her brother appeared to be attempting to communicate with her. Believing that she was going insane from her grief, she checked herself into a psychiatric hospital, but after four months of treatment, she realized that Joshua was, in fact, trying to contact her from the immaterial prison of some kind of an interdimensional limbo that was a result of his experiment. Blaming Artie for her brother's fate, she proceeded to track the American power grid in order to find pockets of large unexplained energy usage. Doing so, she managed to locate Warehouse 13 in the bad lands of South Dakota, and hacked into its computer mainframe, sending the simple message: KNOCK KNOCK. Shortly after, Claudia arrived at the Warehouse and took Artie hostage using a pair of Supercharged Handcuffs of her own design, capable of delivering a 20,000-volt shock. She then took Artie to the site of her brother's failed experiment and forced him to help her recreate the conditions that led to Josh's disappearance. When Artie realized that Claudia was, in fact, not insane, he willingly helped in her rescue attempt, using Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod to boost the power of Josh's equipment. Claudia and Artie managed to enter the inter-dimensional limbo where Josh was trapped, completing the instructions engraved on Rheticus' Compass in order to bring them all back to the corporeal realm. Upon Artie's return to the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederic knew Claudia knew too much about the Warehouse, about artifacts, and about him, so she gave him two options with regard to Claudia: hire her, or "deal with" her. Given Claudia's technological aptitude and ingenuity, Artie opted to offer her a job at the Warehouse, which she readily accepted. Partially, Artie hired her because he knew she had nowhere else to go. She had spent the last 12 years trying to get her brother back and now that he was back she had nothing. Joshua wanted to pick up where he left off in his life and see what had happened in the last 12 years. Claudia had no other family or friends or careers, so she was alone. However, now Leena, Pete, Myka, Artie, and the entire Warehouse is her family. Most of her initial work involved a record-keeping filing, and taking inventory, which she found to be a mind-numbingly tedious waste of her skills. Bored with her assigned tasks, she took up personal side projects, including re-purposing a Spectroscope into a 3D hologram imager. Also, she has been tinkering in the Farnsworth aisle and has been creating her own new artifacts like the Tesla Grenade (first used in Season 3) and the Mini-Tesla. However at the end of series 3 she also makes and uses a Tesla Rifle. She also got told off by Artie for meddling with the Farnsworths. Claudia is neither a Special Agent, nor a Criminal Research Specialist, because she does not yet meet the USA's minimum age requirement of 21-years old. She is however, as of season 3, a fully active Warehouse agent and often partnered with Steve Jinks, "The new guy". During the events of Warehouse 2's reactivation, Mrs Frederic & Dr.Vanessa explained to Claudia that everyone at the Warehouse had a purpose, and that she had to be prepared. It was later revealed to Claudia that her purpose was to be a backup "Caretaker" for Warehouse 13 in the event that Mrs Frederic was killed, it was also implied that one day she may be Mrs Frederic's successor. Claudia began to undertake the procedure to become the Warehouse Caretaker before Agents Bering and Lattimer managed to deactivate Warehouse 2. Claudia made Artie promise her never to put her in that position - to have something done to her against her will, again. It has been shown in Season 4, that Claudia is still a potential successor to Mrs. Frederic. She has the ability to sense the birth of an artifact and has been made aware that while she can have a family, she may outlive them. In the episode "Instinct", Claudia admits that she wants to become the new caretaker of the warehouse, and was worried that if the Regents didn't approve of her, she wouldn't get the chance. However, at the end of the episode, she thought she smelled apples, a sign that Cataraunga said was the Warehouse approving an agent. In "The Truth Hurts" Paracelsus becomes Caretaker of Warehouse 13 and while everyone else is fleeing from him Claudia says she wants to stay and fight as she believes the Warehouse will protect her. However, in "Endless Terror", while the Warehouse does protect Claudia from Paracelsus' attacks, Paracelsus has complete control over Claudia's body as Claudia is part of the Warehouse and Paracelsus controlled the Warehouse. In "Secret Services", Artie tells Claudia the truth of how her sister, Claire, is still alive. With aid from the Bronze Baby Shoes, Artie shows how when Claudia was a child her sister Claire purchased Frances Farmer's Music Box from a yard sale and how this artifact led Claire to kill their parents. The Music Box causes its' user to have telekinetic outbursts when they get mad, during one of these outburst Claire smashed their family car against a tree with their parents inside. Artie was after the Music Box at the time, but he wasn't able to neutralize it before Claire killed her and Claudia's parents. Also, Claire threw the music box into a fire place so it could never be neutralized and its' effects would stay with her forever. Artie tried many ways to cure Claire of the Music Box's effects including anti-psychotic drugs and several artifacts, but nothing worked so it was decided that Claire will remain in an artifact induced coma and remain inside the Warehouse until a cure can be found. After learning this, Claudia swore she'd find a way to cure Claire. Relationships Pete and Myka Claudia looks up to Pete and Myka as she would an older brother and sister. In the Episode 'The Greatest Gift' Pete tells Claudia that the Warehouse is like her family, with Artie as the annoying father figure, and Myka and himself as her big brother and sister. Artifacts Many of the artifacts in the warehouse seem to like Claudia, as she "plays" with them. This may involve her studying them, improving them or using them. It also may indicate her destiny is intertwined with the Warehouse. Artie Claudia views Artie as a father figure, as both of her parents are dead. He is also the oldest male agent still working in the Warehouse. Although Claudia gets on Artie's nerves, he still feels affectionate towards her. Claudia is ebullient and demonstrative in a way Artie hasn't had to deal with for many years, particularly as he seems to have no children of his own, and thus he is occasionally inclined to inadvertently hurt her feelings by being blunter in his practicality than he truly intends. Claudia is also, almost single-handedly, responsible for reuniting Artie with his own father, a kindness the former Mr. Weisfelt is unlikely to forget any time soon. While talking with Steve Jinks, she admits that she feels like she owes Artie a lot after everything he did for her which is why she tries hard to accomplish the tasks he assigns for her. In "A New Hope", Artie has a dream at the end of the episode where it appears Claudia chases after him in order to kill him, hinting that there might be a strain in their relationship in the near future. But really it was a vision in which Claudia is the person to "cast him out." By doing this, she actually separated him from "the evil within" himself. Leena Whilst she is omitted from Pete's list of family, as she is not present when he speaks, Leena seems nonetheless to be another "pseudo-sibling", although perhaps the one closest in age, and sometimes temperament, to Claudia. Claudia takes Leena's "betrayal", in working with James MacPherson, very much to heart but is swayed by Myka to exonerate her when the latter points out, in relation to a case, that "an artifact took control of him, and he hurt somebody that he loves. I think we can forgive that, don't you?" Leena and Claudia are also, for the second half of Season 1 and most of Season 2, the "handymen" of the Warehouse, constantly caring for and upgrading the facility. Todd Claudia had a brief but serious relationship with Todd. However, this did not last very long, as she found out that he was in the witness protection program, which meant that he had to be moved for his own safety. Claudia said that she would "keep looking for him." Their relationship originated when they met in Beyond Our Control; they both showed an interest in each other. Joshua Joshua is Claudia's brother. She thought that he was dead after he vanished into limbo after his experiments with teleportation. When he came back, they grew closer together, despite him working on the other side of the globe at Cern in Switzerland. Joshua is about ten years older than her but due to his being suspended in time after the teleportation accident, they now appear to be roughly the same age. Fargo During the Warehouse 13/Eureka crossovers, Claudia showed a romantic interest with Fargo, an interest that he obviously returned. The two shared interest in electronics, which could have been a reason for their bond. Due to what is believed to be bad timing and geographical distance they never form a deep relationship, or for that matter one that goes beyond tonsil hockey. Claudia admits to thinking about Todd during their intimate kiss. H.G. Wells Claudia seems to have a soft spot for Helena, enjoying her daredevil approach and her worldview, as when Helena mentions a curiosity and proceeds to translate for Claudia, "A ping, darling", and even asking Artie on one occasion if she (Claudia) would "get yelled at if she said it was kinda nice having H.G. back?" Steve Jinks For a short time following Jinks' transfer to the Warehouse, Claudia believed he had a crush on her. Following Jinks' admission of his sexuality and Claudia's admission of having been in a Warehouse 13 S04E08-17-54-47-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E07-17-50-29-.JPG Warehouse 13 S04E06-17-40-22-.JPG Warehouse 13 S03E08-17-32-08-.JPG Warehouse 13 S03E04-17-13-26-.JPG Warehouse 13 S03E02-17-09-24-.JPG Claudia and Steve.jpg All the Time in the World.jpg|Steve next to bronze Claudia Endless wonder.png mental institution, the two became so close that Claudia considers him her BFFEWYLION (Best Friend Forever and Ever Whether You Like It Or Not). In return, while fond of Claudia, Jinks maintains his distance after being fired from the Warehouse. After Jinks is found dead, Claudia says she will bring him back using Johann Maelzel's metronome. Her determination is enough to cause Mrs. Frederic not to pursue the matter, a hitherto unknown scenario. After Steve's death there is also visible a much colder and a darker side of Claudia's personality, one that hasn't been demonstrated on the show since her debut episode Claudia in season 1. After "getting approval" from Jane to use the metronome on Jinks, she brought him back from the dead, not knowing the downside of the metronome. Jinks and Claudia were metaphysically connected as she felt the pain of his injuries; despite the fact that they won't kill him, they would damage her until they had broke the connection by returning to Jinks' home and destroying the metronome. Dwayne A beatnik that Claudia meets in the episode "Insatiable". He is from a local South Dakota band named Dead Rent and invites Claudia to play with them after watching her set at a local coffee shop's open mic night. Dwayne was very flirt and forthright about being attracted to Claudia. She tells him that she will join the band and kisses him, as well, starting a new romantic relationship at the very end of the episode. He only appears in this one episode before the beginning of the multiple episode arcing finale plot-line of season 3. Personality Claudia is very headstrong and determined, and to others comes across as a "brat" at times, due to the fact she never lets up until she gets her way. She is also a curious, borderline intrusive individual, but her quirky and impulsive nature (at times like Pete Lattimer) leads her to have high initiative. She also loves to play with the various gadgets at the Warehouse to occupy herself. Claudia is very sarcastic and dry, particularly towards Artie, and has no problem being irreverent towards him, despite the fact he is her boss. She also enjoys music, being able to play the Guitar and sing. During Season 2, she is shown to doubt herself as an agent, such as when she accompanies Myka Bering on her first mission in For The Team, and admits she doesn't feel she's good with people, and should probably "Stick with the computer stuff." She also seems to be self-conscious about her personality, shown in Age Before Beauty when she goes on a date with Todd, and feels she's a "trainwreck". However, she becomes more confident with herself as the series progresses and spends more time in the field. After the traumatic events of Season 3, she shows a darker side of her personality with a new anger and determination and a particular hatred for those she deems responsible (namely The Regents and Marcus Diamond). Portrayal Sophi Knight played the childhood-age Claudia Donovan in the episode . The recurring late-teens character is played by Allison Scagliotti. Appearances Season 1 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 2 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 3 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Runaway'' *''What Matters Most'' *''Lost & Found'' *''All the Time in the World'' *''The Truth Hurts'' ''Season 5 *Endless Terror '' Memorable Quotes "You're wasting your time Voldemort!" Episode 1, season 5 Eureka *''Crossing Over'' Webisodes *''Grand Designs'' *''Of Monsters and Men'' Interactive Web Comic *''Time Out'' Donovan, Claudia Donovan, Claudia Category:Females Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Bronze Victims